Lewis
The sequel to Inspector Morse. Lewis sees Morse's old DS promoted to DI with a Sergeant of his own, DS Hathaway. Set in Oxford like the series before it. 'Main Story' Robbie Lewis returns to Oxford five years after the death of his wife Val. He rejoins the Oxford police force, and is assigned Sergeant Hathaway after the Pilot 'Reputation'. Laura Hobson also joins the cast again. She was the last pathologist in Inspector Morse, ''except this time there appears to be an attraction between Lewis and her. Under the watchful eye of Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent, Lewis and Hathaway investigate all sorts of violent and strange murders around Oxford, including a suiside in a church, basic shootings, and serial killers. 'Characters and Cast' *DI Robbie Lewis - Kevin Whately *DS James Hathaway - Laurence Fox *Dr Laura Hobson - Clare Holman *Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent - Rebecca Front The cast have also been joined by actors like Bradley James (known for his role as Arthur in ''Merlin) and Thomas Sangster (From'' Love Actually'', Phineas and Ferb and Nowhere Boy), plus a good deal more. Episodes Pilot - 2006 Series 1 - 2007 Series 2 - 2008 Series 3 - 2009 Series 4 - 2010 Series 5 - 2011 Series 6 - 2012 There is a confirmed Series 6 for airing in Britain in Spring 2012. Trivia *Oxford has in fact got the lowest Crime rates in the UK, with only four reported murders over the past fifteen years. *Morse was originally part of the Themes Valley police, however in Lewis ''it has been changed to Oxfordshire Police Force (a fictionional name) because the producers were not allowed to use the (real) name, due to either the new Chief Constable or office security reasons due to the war in Iraq. *Lewis' wife and two children have never actually appeared in an episode of ''Lewis ''or Inspector Morse'', although he has talked to his daughter on the phone. His wife did appear in an episode of Morse called Greeks Bearing Gifts where she and Lewis are seen in a Greek restraunt. References #http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0874608/trivia 'Gallery' Robbie and Laura leave the pub.png DI Robbie Lewis with Dr Laura Hobson.png Hathaway in The Ramblin' Boy.png DI Lewis in The Ramblin' Boy.png Lewis and Hathaway 3.png CS Jean Innocent.png Hathaway in Intelligent Design.png Dr Hobson.png DS James Hathaway.png DS Hathaway.png Hobson and Lewis from Your Sudden Death Question.png Hathaway in The Indeliable Stain.png DS Hathaway and DI Lewis.png Lewis and Hathaway 1.png Hobson and Lewis in the pilot.png Lewis and Hathaway in Intelligent Design Part Two.jpg Hobson and Lewis.png DI Robbie Lewis and Dr Laura Hobson.png Lewis, Hathaway and Innocent.png DI Lewis.jpg DI Lewis and DC Gray.png Lewis, Hathaway and Innocent.jpg Robbie and Laura 7.jpg Robbie and Laura 6.jpg Robbie and Laura 5.jpg Robbie and Laura 3.jpg Robbie and Laura 2.jpg Robbie and Laura 1.jpg 8.jpg 7.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg DI Lewis and Dr Hobson.png Hobson and Lewis in Intelligent Design 2.png Dr Laura Hobson in Intelligent Design.png Kevin Whately as Lewis.jpg DI Lewis.png DI Lewis and DS Hathaway.png Lewis in Soul of Genius.png Lewis and DC Gray.png Hathaway and Lewis 2.png Lewis returns to Oxford.png Lewis at his wife's grave, with Hathaway in the background.png Hathaway and Lewis.png Lewis and Hobson in The Indeliable Stain.png Hobson, Hathaway and Lewis in Down Among the Fearful.png Hobson and Lewis in The Ramblin' Boy.png Hobson and Lewis 2.png Hobson and Lewis 1.png Lewis and Hobson in Intelligent Design Part One.png Innocent, Gray and Lewis.png Hobson and Lewis in Intelligent Design.png Lewis and Hobson in The Ramblin' Boy.png Lewis and Hobson kiss.png Category:Drama Category:Dramas